


I Am Well

by snowbunnylester (xrosepetalsx)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Happy Ending, Heaven, M/M, extra bit, tid bit, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrosepetalsx/pseuds/snowbunnylester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Added tid-bit for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3075023/chapters/6837977">Command Me to Be Well</a> that gives the drabble a happy ending. Dan goes to heaven, and Phil follows shortly after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Well

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thank you for 700 <3 You are literally the best! 11,000 word collab coming shortly, as well as my incredibly late 500 followers celebration fic! Hopefully you’ll enjoy this happy little tid-bit in the meantime.
> 
> Kudos keep me alive!

Dan’s eyes open to bright light, and the tragic world is gone. He’s free now, and that’s all that matters.

He sits on clouds, his angel wings light against his back, and watches the lives of his friends and family go by.

Phil is a dark spot that he can’t quite reach, but he figures that’s okay. He’s not sure he wants to watch him move on.

Not the love of his life.

So he finds himself content living amongst the clouds, loved for who he is.

\--

Heaven makes Dan feel warm, and he loves to see his counter parts come home. Their smiles make the clouds shine brighter, and they huddle together for warmth.

This is their true home, and Dan realizes that his family was wrong, and so was their church.

Dan is content to be not so alone.

\--

He hasn’t been there long before the dark light that was Phil Lester goes out, and Dan’s not sure if it’s because Phil has died, or if he’s moved on so far away that Dan can never see him again.

But then heaven flashes and a bright figure appears, and Dan realizes that it’s Phil.

Phil turns to him, eyes wide with fear, but the minute he takes in the soft figure that is Dan, he’s rushing forwards and into his arms.

There are tears in Dan’s eyes, but it hardly matters anyways. Phil is tucked safely in his hold, and he’ll never let go again.

\--

They sit on the clouds together, feet dangling over the sides, and they hold hands as they watch life go by, angel wings brushing together at their sides. 


End file.
